


helping hands

by ddoie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddoie/pseuds/ddoie
Summary: Taeyong loves his little boy so much and all Mark wants to do is make his Mommy happy; a look into their lives





	helping hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyghtNyght](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyghtNyght/gifts).



> nyght gave me this super cute prompt for a fic trade, so here it is; a gift for @NyghtNyght, who wrote me an adorable markten little space fic that you can find [ here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082329)

_(to spend the day with you)..._

 

Spring cleaning has always been something Taeyong enjoyed; he loves refreshing the house and dusting off all their trinkets and treasures. Not to mention, organizing their closet means more space for the season’s latest pieces and Taeyong  _loves_ fashion.

 

Taeyong has always loved the occasion, but he thinks that having his little Minhyungie with him makes it even better.

 

“Everything has a place to stay, tomorrow’s another day we can play!” Mark sings, toddling over to his toy box and dumping his blocks inside. Taeyong cheers from where he’d been watching from the hall, clapping his hands in applause. He opens his arms and Mark runs into his arms, hugging him tightly and giggling.

 

“What a good little boy!” Taeyong coos, petting Mark’s hair. Mark grins and nuzzles his face against Taeyong’s shoulder, snuggling close to his Mommy. “You’re so neat and tidy, just like Mommy!”

 

“Uh huh!” Mark leans back to peck Taeyong’s cheek. He giggles quietly and flutters his eyelashes, a gentle butterfly kiss. “Just like Mommy...That’s Minhyungie!”

 

“Baby.” Taeyong cradles Mark’s face in his hands, squishing his cheeks. He smiles fondly at how silly his little boy looks. “Mommy’s gonna do the hard cleaning now, okay? Do you want me to put on  _Hey_   _Dugee_  for you? I can give you your snack too.” Mark hums thoughtfully before shaking his head.

 

He squirms until Taeyong loosens his grip and hurries to the kitchen. Taeyong waits, bemused, as loud clangs and thuds echo from the other room. He hears Mark’s cute huffs and whines of determination and smiles to himself. Whatever his baby is planning, it must be good.

 

Soon enough, Mark comes back, but with his hands full. The boy has their broom tucked into the crook of his arm, gloves between his teeth, and other cleaning supplies piled in his arms. He sees Taeyong’s smile and grins back. He dumps the supplies on the floor in front of them.

 

“I’m gonna be Mommy’s helper today!” Mark chirps.

 

Taeyong’s eyes widen in surprise and he can’t stop himself from laughing.

 

“You’re gonna help me, baby love?” Taeyong coos, pinching Mark’s cheek. Mark nods, brandishing the broom excitedly.

 

Taeyong smiles.

 

This is going to be exciting.

 

 

_…(is all i want to do)_

Taeyong’s almost done organizing their pantry when he realizes that it’s too quiet.

 

Worried that Mark might’ve gotten into something that’s dangerous when he’s little, Taeyong slides the doors shut and stands. He doesn’t have to go far, though.

 

Mark is slumped on the kitchen table, head pillowed on his arms, surrounded by cereal boxes and cookies. Taeyong had given Mark the job of sorting all the different cereals into their own containers, figuring that it was an easy enough task for the little boy. The scattered Froot Loops and Trix say otherwise, though.

 

“Baby…” Taeyong settles into a chair and pokes Mark’s cheek.

 

“I’m awake!” Mark jolts in his seat, swaying a little bit. He looks around at the boxes around him, disoriented. His mouth drops open in an  _oh_ when he remembers. “Sorry, Mommy. Minhyungie fell ‘sleep, but he’s awake now. Clean up time!”

 

Taeyong frowns. He didn’t want Mark to help him not because he didn’t think the boy was incapable, but rather the opposite. Mark loves to be helpful, especially when he’s little. Sometimes, that eagerness works to the boy’s own detriment and it’s Taeyong’s job to step in. He’s Minhyungie’s Mommy, after all.

 

“Minhyungie,” Taeyong starts gently, reaching out to cup Mark’s face. Mark, still groggy and bleary-eyed, leans into Taeyong’s touch. “Honey, it’s okay if you need a nap. We can take a break and rest for a little, hm?” Mark’s lips wobble in a pout.

 

“But...We were s’pposed to clean,” Mark insists. He looks genuinely upset and Taeyong’s heart breaks a little. “And-And Minhyungie was gonna help Mommy! Can’t nap yet, too much to do!” Taeyong hushes him and rubs a soothing hand up and down his back.

 

“We can clean later, baby love,” Taeyong says, gentle firmness coloring his tone. He eases Mark up and lets the boy lean on him. “I won’t be upset, Minhyung. Mommy would rather spend the whole day with you than clean, I promise.”

 

Mark sniffles and nods. Taeyong resists the urge to coo, fawning over his little boy. He hadn’t even noticed his baby was tearing up, so worried about hurting his Mommy’s feelings. Taeyong hugs Mark close and leads them down the hall, leaving the cleaning for another day.

 

“How about we take a nap, honey? I’ll make you a warm bottle and read you a story…”


End file.
